oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fight Arena
Fight Arena is a quest that was released on 23 July 2002 and developed by Paul Gower. The quest is started south of Ardougne by talking to Lady Servil. Walkthrough Entering the Arena *To start the quest, talk to Lady Servil, located just northeast of Tree Gnome Village. Ask her what's wrong and she will explain that her family has been kidnapped by the Mahjarrat General Khazard, because they refused to hand over their lands. Offer to help her. *Talk to the local near the Fight Arena. He may be to the south of the arena or to the north. You can recognise him by his red shirt and eyepatch. He will say that only guards of Khazard are allowed to see the prisoners of the arena, and says that unless you have some Khazard armour, you won't be able to get in. *Walk eastward to a group of buildings located south of the local monastery, or use any version of the Ardougne cloak to teleport there. The north-eastern-most house (the armoury) contains an armour stand which contains Khazard armour (a helmet and platebody) crucial to complete the quest. After equipping both pieces of armour, head to the prison, which forms the south and east boundaries of the Fight Arena. *To save Lady Servil's family, you have to infiltrate the jail. On trying to enter the prison, the door is locked, though the guards mistake the player as a Khazard Guard and let him in, as long as the player is wearing the Khazard armour retrieved earlier. While inside, unequipping the Khazard armour results in being booted from the jail by the Khazard guards. Inside the Arena *Jeremy Servil is located in the northern-most cell of the east wing of the prison. Ask him where the cell keys are, and he will explain that the bald, fat, lazy guard with a goatee has them. *In the South-Eastern corner of the jail, you will find the Lazy Khazard guard sitting at a table. Talk to the guard and you will find out that that he wants a decent drink, Khali brew to be exact. He will also tell you that if he had too much, he would fall asleep. *The only bar that sells the brew is the one west of the western entrance to the jail. Khali brew is sold for five coins. Once you have purchased the brew from Angor, head back to the arena and offer it to the guard, who will gulp the whole thing down and pass out. *Get out your combat equipment and prepare for three enemies you must fight in a row, although most players will find them relatively easy due to safe spots making it so you need not take any damage whatsoever. *Use the keys on Jeremy's prison door to free him, after which you and Jeremey will enter the main arena in search of his father Justin, who is being attacked by a Khazard Ogre The Battles *To save Jeremy's father Justin, slay the attacking level 92 Khazard Ogre. You can lure the Ogre behind a skeleton and use Magic, Ranged or a Halberd for an easy fight. Alternately, you can turn on Protect from Melee and melee it tho he have a weakness to air spells. *Khazard will then appear and tell you that in order for the Servils to be spared, you must become a fightslave. You will be locked in a prison cell. To continue in the quest, you must talk to Hengrad, your cellmate, to continue with the fights. *The second fight is with a level 72 Khazard scorpion. Its another easy fight, and will be easily defeated by using the same tactics used to defeat the Ogre. *Talking to Jeremy again gets Khazard's hellhound, Bouncer (level 110), released. Bouncer, has the same max hit as the hellhounds in the God Wars Dungeon, however his accuracy seems to be higher, making him more difficult to defeat. Using Protect from Melee would be useful here. If you do not have that prayer, then bring high level foods. Try to trap him using the skeletons. *Once Bouncer is defeated, General Khazard (level 112) will attack, not letting the player out, but trying to kill them himself. The Servils will escape whether or not he is killed; you do not have to fight General Khazard to claim the reward of the quest. You can simply walk out of the door, and once you have walked away, General Khazard will vanish. Note that the guards in the arena will be aggressive if you have taken your Khazard armour off, or if you talk to them. *Optional: If you DO decide to fight General Khazard, you must kill two versions of him. As soon as you kill him the first time, a cutscene will ensue, where he turns into a giant. You can once again safespot him, although higher levelled players will have no trouble whatsoever with him. He is very weak to stab, so a Dragon dagger p++ should have no problem dispatching him. After you exit the arena, return to Lady Servil to finish the quest and to get your reward. Rewards *2 Quest points *1,000 coins *12,175 experience *2,175 experience *Khazard armour *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Attack 4 Required for completing Completion of Fight Arena is required for the following: *The General's Shadow/Shadow Sword (miniquest) *The Ritual of the Mahjarrat Development and release Paul Gower developed the quest, Ian Gower did the conversion, and Ian T did the audio. The quest was released on 23 July 2002, the same day as two other Members quests, Holy Grail and Tree Gnome Village. A description of the quest was also released in the Game Guide: The quest was significantly upgraded on 27 May 2009. Transcript Trivia *You can see the monsters you fight in the arena on the north side of it, even after finishing the quest. *Jagex updated the graphics on some characters on this quest and added spectators around the arena, along with a new cut-scene with General Khazard. *Players can avoid fighting the next creature between battles by moving around instead of continuing to the next battle, allowing players to rest before entering the next. Talking to General Khazard will continue the series of battles. *If you try to give keys back to Lazy guard by using them on him, there appears message: "The table appears to be in use" just like guard was using the table, and not on it. *If you talk to Jeremy after finishing the quest, he will retell your fight, and tell you that he wishes to be like you when he grows up. *There is a glitch where even after you talk to the Lazy Khazard Guard, Angor won't sell a Khali Brew to you. References nl:Fight Arena (quest) fi:Fight Arena Category:Fight Arena Category:Wikia Game Guides quests